Ginny Weasley marquise des anges
by lilou black
Summary: Ginny se fait enlever par des Mangemorts, et elle espère que Harry viendra la sauver. Son souhait se réaliseratil? Eh non... Slash Drarry, second degré, pur délire antiGinny.


**Note :**

Les personnages de ce récit appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi, et je ne compte en tirer que mon propre plaisir, et celui de mes lecteurs.

Ceci est un _texte parodique_. Sa lecture est déconseillée **aux fans de Ginny**, à ceux qui **n'aiment pas le slash**, et à ceux qui **ignorent l'existence du second degré**. J'espère que les lecteurs qui n'appartiennent à aucune de ces catégories s'amuseront bien.

Je dédie cette fic à **Lulucyfair**, pour son humour et ses fics extraordinaires, ainsi qu'à **tous les anti-fans de Ginny**.

_Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_

**Ginny Weasley marquise des anges, ou éloge de l'imperfection, par Calimera, le 23 août 2005**

Il était une fois, une jeune fille qui s'appelait Ginny Weasley. Elle était parfaite, et elle avait beaucoup de chance. Elle était très jolie: ses longs cheveux roux et ondulés étaient toujours coiffés à la perfection, elle avait de grands yeux pétillants, et son corps était à la fois mince et tout en courbe. Elle était élève à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, et sa scolarité était sans histoire. De surcroît, elle était la petite amie de Harry Potter, le Sauveur potentiel du monde sorcier, surnommé par Celui-qui-a-été-choisi. Elle était certes un peu enviée de cela, mais elle était si populaire qu'on ne lui en tenait pas vraiment rigueur.

Bref, la vie de Ginny était, comme elle, _parfaite_ en tout point.

_Mais cela allait-il durer? _Héhéhé…

Il arriva qu'un soir, Ginny se rendit dans le parc de Poudlard à la tombée du jour. Harry lui avait envoyé un petit mot très romantique, dans lequel il lui donnait rendez-vous près du lac, où il voulait passer un moment avec elle en amoureux. Par conséquent, Ginny avait pris soin d'être plus _parfaite que parfaite._ Elle avait coiffé ses longs cheveux en chignon, et, sous sa cape de sorcière, elle avait enfilé sa plus jolie robe qui était en soie et en dentelle bleu ciel. Elle s'était même un peu maquillée, mais pas trop, pour ne pas se faire remarquer des préfets et des enseignants qu'elle pourrait éventuellement croiser en sortant du château. Car, comme toute personne _parfaite_, Ginny était très respectueuse des règlements… du moins en apparence. Les bafouer en douce et une fois de temps en temps donnait un peu de piquant à sa personnalité, en accentuait sa _perfection_ aux yeux de tous.

Bref. Ginny se dirigea vers le parc, en chantonnant le dernier air à la mode, de sa jolie voix claire et _parfaite_, comme tout le reste. Arrivée près du lac, elle constata que Harry n'était pas arrivée, mais comme elle était elle-même un peu en avance, elle ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure. Elle s'assit sagement au pied d'un arbre, et elle attendit patiemment son petit ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses yeux. Elle sursauta tout d'abord, puis un sourire heureux et amoureux se peignit sur sa bouche rose et _parfaite_. Eh bien, pensa-t-elle. Harry était bien facétieux de la surprendre ainsi. Elle se retourna pour accueillir son petit ami d'un baiser chaste (parce que pour Ginny, c'est _pas avant le mariage_ sinon rien), et, à sa grande horreur, elle se trouva nez à nez avec un individu vêtu de noir et masqué. Un Mangemort.

— Hiiiiiiiiii, s'écria Ginny, épouvantée.

— Bonsoir, ma jolie, répliqua le Mangemort d'une voix cynique, grinçante et effrayante, qui eut pour effet de terroriser encore plus notre jolie rousse si _parfaite._ Laquelle jolie rousse voulut prendre sa baguette magique pour jeter un sort au sinistre bonhomme. Mais hélas, elle n'était plus dans sa poche… Ginny se remit donc à crier.

— Hiiiiiiiiiiii!

— Hé hé hé… ricana le Mangemort en agitant la baguette magique de Ginny sous le nez de cette dernière. Celle-ci, comme toute jeune fille en détresse, se mit à appeler au secours:

— Harryyyyyyyyyyyy!

— Il ne peut pas t'entendre, dit alors l'homme qui décidément semblait s'amuser beaucoup.

— Mais, mais… Nous avons rendez-vous ici! Il doit venir!

— Il ne viendra pas… Le petit mot tendre que tu as reçu était un faux. Nous voulions t'attirer hors du château pour te kidnapper, héhéhé…

— Hiiiiiiiiiii!

— _La ferme!_

— Nooooooon! S'écrira Ginny. Je ne la fermerai pas, d'abord. Savez-vous à qui vous parlez? À _moi_, Ginny Weasley, la fiancée de Harry Potter, alors vous pouvez faire de moi ce que vous voulez, il viendra me sauvez, il vous cassera le museau, et après, on va se marier, on aura plein d'enfants, on vivra dans une grande maison, et il me passera tous mes caprices, parce que je suis _parfaite_!

— Mais c'est qu'elle me fatigue, boudiou, fit le Mangemort avant de jeter un sort à Ginny qui l'immobilisa et lui cloua le bec. Ceci fait, il chargea l'infortunée jeune fille sur son épaule, et il disparut avec elle dans la nuit.

oOØOo

Quelques instant plus tard, le sbire de Voldemort et sa prisonnière firent leur réapparition dans un château sombre, glacé et puant situé dans un endroit tellement terrifiant qu'il fallait être très courageux pour oser y mettre les pieds. C'était le quartier général de Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui est très méchant et qui fait très peur.

Le Mangemort, portant toujours Ginny sur son épaule comme un sac de patates (un sac de patates _parfait_, ça va sans dire), demanda une audience après de son Maître. Audience qui lui fut accordée.

Voldemort était assis dans un grand fauteuil en velours élimé. Il regarda son fidèle sbire entrer dans la pièce, toujours chargé de sa précieuse prisonnière…

— Tu as réussi ta mission, Doholov, constata le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec satisfaction. Tu nous as apporté la fille. Tu seras récompensé en conséquence, tu ne subiras pas de sortilège Doloris ce soir.

— Oh Maître, merci Maître, répondit le Mangemort en s'inclinant.

— Ça va, ça va. Maintenant, libère cette fille du sortilège. Je voudrais lui parler.

Antonin Dololov accéda au désir de son maître, et l'instant d'après, Ginny Weasley, assise par terre, clignait des yeux sous le regard très méchant de Lord Voldemort.

— Ginny Weasley, marquise des anges… petite miss _Parfaite_ en puissance… et si _toute-crétine_, pourtant…

— S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir, murmura la jeune fille d'un ton suppliant et mélodramatique à la fois. Car comme de bien entendu, elle jouait son rôle de prisonnière de façon absolument _parfaite_, n'est-ce pas…

—Hélas, déclama Voldemort avec emphase, il m'est impossible d'accéder à ton désir, ma belle… Tu es ici prisonnière, et tu n'en sortiras que les pieds devant, si mon plan fonctionne comme prévu… Nous allons déposer une demande de rançon auprès de ton précieux Potter… qui évidemment se déplacera pour sauver sa petite amie si _parfaite_… Mais il sera pris dans un guet-apens, au cours du quel je compte le tuer, et de ce fait, tu mourras aussi, mwahahahahahaha, acheva-t-il avec un rire sadique.

— Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! S'écria Ginny qui n'avait pas du tout envie de mourir maintenant. Parce que bien sûr, elle voulait avoir le temps, avant de quitter ce monde, d'être une épouse _parfaite_, une mère _parfaite_, et une vieille dame tout ce qu'il y a de plus _parfait_, avant d'avoir une mort _parfaite_ dans son lit.

— Emmenez-là dans les cachots, et faites-en ce que vous voulez, lança Voldemort à l'adresse de tous les Mangemorts qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

— Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, hurla Ginny de toute la force de ses poumons.

Mais les Mangemorts n'eurent cure de ces cris. Ils s'emparèrent de la jeune fille, et la conduisirent dans un cachot sombre situé dans les sous-sols du château. Là, la malheureuse Ginny subit de terribles sévices pendant de longues heures. Et lorsque ses bourreaux en eurent assez, il l'abandonnèrent là, immobilisée, ensorcelée, violée, désespérée, et espérant que malgré tout, son beau Harry viendrait la sauver, et redonner son cours normal à son destin.

Mais… héhéhéhéhé…

oOØOo

Au même moment, au château de Poudlard, dans la salle commune des Serpentard… 

Malgré l'heure tardive, le feu brûlait encore haut dans la cheminée. Tout le monde était allé se coucher, à l'exception de deux jeune gens qui reposaient, nus et enlacés sous une couverture, sur un canapé. L'un d'eux, blond aux yeux gris, serrait dans le creux de ses bras l'autre garçon, brun aux yeux verts, qui avait une cicatrice sur le front. En effet, si Harry Potter était officiellement le petit ami _parfait_ de Ginny, il était en même temps l'amant _comblé_ de Draco Malfoy. Autrefois, ils se haïssaient, mais de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas, et les deux garçons l'avaient franchi quelques mois auparavant, cédant à l'irrésistible attirance qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre depuis longtemps.

— Je t'aime, mon petit lion, murmura Draco à l'oreille de son amoureux.

— Je t'aime aussi, mon dragon, répliqua Harry.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avec amour avant de s'embrasser. Ce baiser plein de tendresse aurait pu dégénérer en cabrioles à ne pas mettre devant les yeux des petits enfants si un hibou portant une lettre n'était pas apparu soudainement. Draco se détacha de l'étreinte de son beau brun, attrapa l'oiseau, et détacha le bout de parchemin attaché à sa patte.

— C'est pour toi, dit-il à Harry en lui tendant la lettre.

— Donne.

Celui-qui-a-été-choisi s'empara du parchemin, et le lut en fronçant les sourcils. Quand il eut fini, un juron lui échappa.

— Que se passe-t-il, amour, demanda Draco d'un air inquiet.

— Ils ont enlevé Ginny.

— Qui, _ils_?

— Les Mangemorts, déclama Harry avec le ton mélodramatique de circonstance.

— Doux Merlin! Que vas-tu faire? Vas-tu voler à son secours?

— Ai-je vraiment le choix? Le destin en a hélas décidé ainsi… J'aime beaucoup Ginny, tu sais. Même si toute cette… _perfection_ (Harry prononça le mot presque avec dégoût) a le don de m'agacer prodigieusement. Je crois qu'à un point trop élevé, la _perfection_ est un tue-l'amour. Toi, au moins, tu es une sale petite fouine, et c'est pour cela que je suis aussi fou de toi…

— Et toi, répliqua Draco sur le même ton, tu es un horrible petit Gryffondor prétentieux, et c'est pour cela que je te trouve aussi… Mmmm…

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, puis le jeune sorcier blond repoussa son amoureux aux cheveux noir corbeau.

— Va, mon Harry. Va sauver ta douce amie parfaite. Je t'attendrai, et je te garde une place bien chaude dans mon lit.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Visiblement, l'étreinte de son petit dragon d'amour était bien trop confortable pour qu'il songeât à s'en séparer.

— Dray… soupira-t-il. J'ai besoin d'un peu de réconfort avant d'aller là-bas…

— Tu es impossible, sourit le Serpentard.

Il attira contre lui son amant, et veuillez éloigner les enfants de l'écran, s'il vous plaît.

oOØOo

Au lever du jour, un jeune homme fendit le ciel sur son balai. Tel un preux chevalier, Harry Potter s'en allait secourir Ginny Weasley, la douce marquise des anges si parfaite.

Mais… _en avait-il vraiment envie?_ Héhéhé…

En fait, non. Il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Tandis que ses galipettes nocturnes avec Draco s'étaient éternisées, il avait réalisé qu'il n'en avait cure, de la marquise des anges. Tout ce qu'il voulait dans la vie, c'était faire la peau à Voldemort, et vivre un amour imparfait, et donc plein de surprises, avec son beau blond. La _perfection_ de Ginny, au contraire, lui promettait une vie quelque peu plate et ennuyeuse, et cette perspective ne lui plaisait guère. Aussi, par acquit de conscience, il se rendait au quartier général de Lord Voldemort pour faire la peau à l'horrible mage noir, voir s'il y avait quelque chose à sauver de Ginny (dans un éclair de lucidité, il ne se faisait guère d'illusion), et le cas échéant rompre avec elle, pour vivre au grand jour sa relation si délicieusement _imparfaite_ avec Draco Malfoy.

Lorsqu'il arriva au château sombre et malodorant où se trouvait la future ex-femme de sa vie, le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel. Flanqué de son balai et de la rançon (un paquet de criquets au gingembre volé dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall), Harry saisit le heurtoir en forme de patte de chimère qui ornait l'entrée principale, et frappa. Comme personne ne lui répondait, il cria tout fort le discours qu'il s'était mentalement préparé.

— Oyez, hurla-t-il. Oyez! Je suis Harry Potter, et je viens sauver Ginny, ma fiancée chériiiiiiiiiie!

— Une minute, j'arrive, marmonna une voix derrière la cloison.

L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrit, et Harry eut la joie de voir Lucius Malfoy, son futur beau-père et néanmoins espion auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait d'ailleurs été libéré sur parole d'Azkaban pour cette raison.

— Bonjour, Harry, dit-il.

— Bonjour, Lucius.

— Nous t'attendions. Je dois te prévenir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a préparé un comité d'accueil spécial. Et que ta fiancée est en bien mauvaise posture.

— Vous savez, Lucius, ça m'est égal qu'elle soit en mauvaise posture, je m'y attendais. De plus, j'avais l'intention de rompre avec elle. Je veux vivre au grand jour mon histoire d'amour avec Draco.

— Ainsi donc, mon fils et vous vous êtes enfin trouvés… Voilà une bonne nouvelle dans ces temps difficiles. Viens avec moi. Je vais te mener jusqu'à Ginny, pour que tu puisses lui parler avant qu'elle ne meure. La pauvre a été sauvagement mordue par un Véracrasse enragé.

— Merlin, mais c'est horrible! Comment est-ce arrivé?

— Les choses arrivent comme elles arrivent, déclara Lucius, fataliste. Elle s'est fait mordre par un Veracrasse enragé, elle va mourir, c'est bien triste, mais c'est comme ça. On ne peut plus rien pour elle. Ceci dit, écoute plutôt mon plan. J'ai découvert par hasard un passage secret entre les cachots et la salle du château où Voldemort t'attend. Et ce passage, je l'ai vérifié ce matin, n'est pas surveillé. Quand tu auras vu Ginny, tu passeras par là pour trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme il est très présomptueux, il t'attend seul, pour te vaincre en combat singulier. Alors tu l'abattras dans le dos, et il mourra sans s'en rendre compte.

— Mais c'est lâche, s'écria Harry.

— Non, dit Lucius avec un sourire. C'est simple, et c'est Serpentard. Viens avec moi, maintenant.

Le Mangemort repenti conduisit le jeune sorcier dans le couloir humide du sous-sol où se trouvaient les cachots. De loin, déjà, on pouvait entendre des sanglots si déchirants qu'ils auraient fendu le cœur d'une pierre. Harry se précipita dans le cachot où se trouvait Ginny (il savait duquel il s'agissait, parce que les sauveurs de l'humanité sont ainsi faits), et là…

Comme elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de faire une épouse/mère/vieille dame _parfaite_, Ginny s'évertuait à jouer les agonisantes… _parfaites_, eh oui, vous avez deviné. Elle gisait, amaigrie, au fond de sa geôle, blottie dans sa cape. Son visage était d'une pâleur délicate et légèrement verdâtre. De fines et harmonieuses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front si lisse qu'on l'eut cru immortalisé par Michel-Ange. Les plaintes qu'elle poussait étaient presque un délice pour nos oreilles pleines de compassion. Bref, eût-elle vécu un siècle et demi auparavant, elle aurait inspiré l'auteur de _La dame aux Camélias._ Mais, cette _perfection_ agaça Harry. Encore que non. Ça ne l'agaça pas. Ça le rendit fou. Ou non. Pire. Pour être exact, Celui-qui-avait-été-choisi péta carrément un câble.

Dès que Ginny le vit, un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres roses. Elle lui tendit les bras, autant que le lui permettaient ses faibles forces, et gémit d'une voix faible et parfaitement modulée :

— Harry, mon chéri…

Ledit chéri eut un sourire cynique :

— Alors, miss Toute-crétine-reine-des-parfaites, toujours aussi _parfaite ?_

Estomaquée, la pauvre Ginny moribonde ne comprit pas :

— Harry ! Mais enfin, mon amour, que t'arrive-t-il ?

— Oh, mais rien… Seulement, je me rends compte soudainement que je suis devenu allergique à ta sacro-sainte _perfection_… Parce que vu comme c'est parti, je suis sûr que tu feras un cadavre _parfait._ Et rien que l'idée, ça m'écœure.

La malheureuse, en entendant ces mots, embraya alors sur son rôle _parfait_ de jeune femme blessée dans sa chair :

— Oh, Harry, pourquoi es-tu si méchant ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais…

— Ma pauvre Ginny… Si tu avais pu survivre, j'aurais rompu avec toi. Parce que je ne t'aime plus.

— Oh ! Cela signifierait-il qu'il y a une autre femme ?

— Tout faux, ma petite Toute-Crétine, il n'y a pas d'autre femme… Il y a un autre _homme !_

— Oh ! Et qui est-ce ? Qui as-tu préféré à moi, qui t'aime, et qui avait tout pour te rendre heureux ?

— Tout pour me rendre heureux, non… Mais tout pour que je m'ennuie comme un rat mort ! J'ai préféré les bras tendres et le caractère de cochon de Draco Malfoy.

— _Quoi ?_

Ginny s'écroula, évanouie.

Harry décida alors de ne pas perdre son temps dans les cachots. Il jeta un dernier regard à son ancienne fiancée, et il murmura :

— Ginny, si tu veux vraiment réussir quelque chose dans ta vie, je te souhaite une mort… _imparfaite._

Il se faufila par le passage secret que Lucius lui avait indiqué. Et pendant qu'il abattait Voldemort dans le dos d'un _Avada Kedavra_ sonore, les Mangemorts revinrent pour achever Ginny. Ils la violèrent encore un certain nombre de fois, et quand Rabastan Lestrange, pour s'amuser, déposa sur le ventre de l'infortunée un bébé Acromentula tout poilu, elle fut si terrifiée qu'elle mourut sur le coup d'une crise cardiaque.

C'est ainsi que Harry fut libéré de sa marquise des anges parfaits, qui connut, ainsi qu'il l'avait désiré, une mort tout à fait ridicule et donc imparfait.

Il retourna donc auprès de Draco, avec qui il connut une relation longue, heureuse, avec plein de disputes et de moments de joie, bref, une relation… _imparfaite._

**Fin.**


End file.
